Welcome to the IGCSEland by Stella
Welcome to the IGCSEland It is not a wonder, it is just set up by people. It is not a famous movie, it is just acted by yourselves. It is not from Hollywood, it is just from Cambridge. Alice had a nice trip in wonderland, but you? Will you have a good time? It all depends on you. June 15, 2014 Stella Dai RLUES TO SURVIVE:' ' NO.1 Knowledge is the Best Partner Which door should you open with the key? What kind of food can you eat in the Red Queen’s palace? Who are enemies and who worth your trust? Every moment is like the Russian roulette, if you win, that’s good, keep going; but if you lose, I’m sorry, you must start over from the very beginning and play again. To be honest, the knowledge you got from the secondary school is enough for you to finish the IGCSE paper, BUT (!!!) these are only for you to get pass, as well as survive. NO.2 Speak Now or forever hold the peace Never be afraid of asking questions, even though your English is poor and always be shy to speak English in front of the native speakers. Teachers are not monsters, they won’t kill you and then eat you just because your English is awkward, instead they are very kind and nice, and they are the warriors who fight against the Red Queen with you. Remember they are the Mad Hatters, who worth your trust and help you all the time. Maybe sometimes they act crazily or do something that you can never expect, but that is the way they help you, help you to release the stress and have a great mood. So please speak the questions out loudly, or you will be confused all the time. RLUES TO LIVE BETTER:' ' NO.1 Do This, Do that When you are being raised in the Red Queen’s palace, my advice is to do what she asks you to do, never against her and be a good kid. But this doesn’t mean you need to be a robot, arrange your schedule properly and have a balanced life. However, when the dragon begins to come to approach you, you can’t just sit still waiting for death, what you need to do is to stop doing this and start doing that——Practice, Practice and Practice! Find yourselves some past papers and time yourselves, treat every practice as the real exam and make a little progress each time, so that you can defeat the big dragon successfully. NO.2 Be Your Own Hero Here is a sentence that you should keep in mind all the time in your adventure: You are Alice, not someone else, don’t let others help you to decide and do what you really want deep in heart. You are fighting for yourselves. If you don’t want to be the king or queen in the IGCSEland, so no one can force you to. On the other hand, if you want to rule the whole land, then no one can stop you. To be your own hero and never have regrets. Category:2013-14 Blogs